Haruna Artist/Cures
This page consists of the Pretty Cures created by Haruna Artist. Magica Pretty Cure *'Sakuraki Rubie '(桜木ルビー) - An energetic 13 year-old, whose liked by everyone she meets, although at times, she has trouble connecting with others, especially gravely negative ones. Due to her upbeat and exaggerated emotions, Rubie has her wild and out-of-control moments but will calm down quickly. She enjoys putting on magic shows for her sick younger brother. Rubie has the ability to transform into Cure Sweet (キュアスイート), pink Magician of Happiness, whose represented by cherry blossoms. She controls fire. *'Marielle Lumiere' (マリエル・リュミエール) - Marielle is a half-French half-Japanese girl, who recently transferred to Rubie's class from a neighbouring all-girl school. Marielle may come off as cold and emotionless, when in reality she is extremely socially awkward. To this day, Marielle feels sorry for leaving her good friend, Elise at her old school. She enjoys fortune telling and sweets. Marielle has the ability to transform into''' Cure Charm''' (キュアチャーム), white Magician of Wisdom, whose represented by crystals. She controls light. Pixie Ring Pretty Cure *'Mimori Ran' (美森 蘭): Ran is the series main protagonist; a 13 year old girl who is in her first year at Les Fées Academy. Despite being a bit naive, and still believing in fairies and fictional creatures, she is quite open about it and dreams of owning her mother's bookstore, Fairy Ring. Between herself and Kaede, Ran acts as the voice of reason leading to her time on the battlefield, where she tries to reason with her foes but usually to no prevail. Thanks to her strong belief in fairies and belief in Rosemary, she becomes the Pretty Cure of Flower Fairies, Cure Bud '''(キュアバッド). Her theme color is pink. *Akimiya Kaede' (秋宮 かえで): Kaede is Ran's good friend and close neighbor, and classmate, since they were babies in the nursery. Kaede is the top player on the girls' softball team and has an obsession with spicy foods, coincidentally her parents are the proud owners of the local curry restaurant chain, Spicy Akimiya. Kaede becomes the Pretty Cure of Light Fairies, '''Cure Sunbeam' (キュアサンビーム). Her theme color is yellow. *'Umino Sango' (海乃 珊): Sango is a timid and independent girl in class 2-2. Reason of her distance from everyone else, is caused by her deep and great fear of failure and disappointment, mainly if being able to make friends and companions or not. She loves to draw and do origami. Sango becomes the Pretty Cure of Water Fairies, Cure Dew '''(キュアデュー). Her theme color is blue. *Cure Gale' (キュアゲイル): A mysterious 4th Cure who hails from Utopia Fae. She is the Pretty Cure of Air Fairies. Her theme color is purple. **'Cure Flare (キュアフレア): Gale's partner before joining up with Bud, Sunbeam and Dew. She passed away prior the series beginning. She was the Pretty Cure of Fire Fairies. Her theme color was red. Peko☆Peko A La Mode! *Amano Pekorin' (甘野ペコリン): Pekorin is a sanguine and optimistic 10 year old girl, often bullied and picked on for her slight chubbiness, short stature and habit of eating to cease her negativity. Easy to approach, Pekorin finds it easy to make friends and does so frequently although, not many stay due to finding others to play with or forgetting her all together. Ever since toddlerhood, Pekorin had a love for cooking, especially baking. Ironically, she cannot bake to save her life but is always willing to try. Able to mix Happiness and Will-power, Pekorin transforms into the Patisserie of Doughnuts, '''Cure' Donut '''(キュアドーナツ). Her theme color is light pink. *Midori Tsubasa' (緑つばさ): Cheeky, loud and energetic 4th grader in Pekorin's class. Tsubasa has a love for mythical creatures, especially dragons. After meeting Pekorin, Tsubasa learns to make sweets, although hers being surprisingly superior. Like Pekorin, she is a little on the short side, but unlike her fellow classmate, she prefers to embrace it. Tsubasa has a tendency to burst into laughter when she sees something just remotely funny, and she loves making puns. Able to mix Joy and Energy, Tsubasa transforms into the Patissere of Tea, '''Cure Matcha '(キュアマッチャー). Her theme color is green. *'Kanegi Yuu' (金城ゆう): The princess of the trio but by others, richest child in Ichigozaka. Underneath her high-class, self-centered and bossy personality, hides a sensitive and warm-hearted girl with a big sweet tooth. Being extremely lonely, Yuu doesn't know how to be her true self, knowing others simply like her due to her family's immense wealth. Highly talented, Yuu has been known to solve math equations and ballet dance simultaneously. Able to mix Honor and Nobility, Yuu transforms into the Patisserie of Creampuffs, Cure Cream '(キュアクリーム). Her theme color is yellow/cream. **'Cure Angel (キュアエンジェル): The reincarnation of the legendary patisserie, Cure Lumière. She is the Patisserie of Angel Cakes and her theme color is white. **'Cure Crust' (キュアクラスト): The reincarnation of Noir. He is the Patisserie of Blackberry sweets, especially pie and his theme color is black. Humming Suite! *'Kone Hummy' (小音ハミィ): Otherwise known by her real name Hummy (ハミィ), a kitten from Major Land. She was sent to earth on a mission to find the "Major Song", composed of 100 notes. While on earth, she attends Kanon Town Elementary School of Music, under the alias Kone Hummy. Hummy has a habit of saying "~Nya" '(ニャー) and studies the moods and behavior of cats. Hummy has the ability to become '''Cure Hum '(キュアハム), Musician of the Cat's Tune. *Shirakaba Onpu' (白川おんぷ ): Rowdy, energetic and cheeky, Onpu is the class' "odd note", usually getting into trouble to the point it is considered the norm. A creature of habit, Onpu often brings a snack or two with her everywhere, whether its to secretly eat in class or if shes just bored. Onpu practices up to 10 individual sports activities a day, during and after classes. She is also secretly a talented songwriter but doesn’t like people looking at her music. Onpu becomes '''Cure Tone '(キュアトーン), Musician of the Creative Tune. *'Hojo Hilary '(北条ヒラリー): Only daughter of Hojo Hibiki and Minamino Kanade. Impassive and reserved, Hilary isn't your most friendly or warm person, often putting out cold remarks and saying a chilling phrase out of the blue. She although has a soft spot for babies and cute things, coincidentally she has many (92+) stuffed animals and plushies all over her room. She doesn't know what she wants to do in the future. Hilary becomes Cure Sharp (キュアシャープ), Pretty Cure of the Perfect Tune. **'Cure Choir '(キュアクワイア): A mysterious 4th Cure who debuts mid-season. She is known as "Musician of the Golden Tune". Category:Haruna Artist Category:Pretty Cures